Nasty Scars
by Hizuku Sakuraji
Summary: (Yunjae Story) Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya di bully, namun toleransinya menipis ketika Yunho yang dikenalnya baik juga ikut menyiksa dirinya. Dan ketika mereka sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Apakah pilihan Jaejoong lah yang terbaik? (WARN : Yaoi! DLDR)


**Nasty Scars**

**(Yunjae Vers of Permanent Scars)**

**Starring : Yunjae, etc**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Angst, AU**

**Length : Ficlet**

**Disc : © Permanent Scars's Author gwiyomimangos untuk inspirasinya ^^. Dengan bahasa Indonesia dan beberapa plot tambahan dari cerita aslinya.**

**Warn : YAOI! Typos! Gaje! DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat semester barunya yang tenang di sekolah menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong ingat dia tidak mencari masalah dengan para 'penguasa' atau mencoba menjadi seorang _Geum Jandi_ pemberani yang menghentikan aksi _bully_. Dia cuma Kim Jaejoong yang tidak perduli pada sekitarnya dan mencoba lulus masa SMA dengan tenang.

Namun, kelihatannya tidak semudah itu.

Ketika seorang anak lelaki mengatakan padanya dia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang pria dan pinggang kecil itu. Kim Jaejoong tidak masalah, selama mereka tidak menyakitinya, dia akan mencoba menganggap itu angin lalu.

_Bully_ bukan berarti tidak pernah terjadi pada Jaejoong sebelumnya, dia juga mendapatkannya ketika masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, namun itu hanya permainan bagi anak kecil semasanya dan kembali, Jaejoong adalah anak lelaki yang tidak perduli pada sekitarnya.

Junsu adalah satu-satunya teman yang bisa bertahan bergaul dengannya, meski Jaejoong sadar Junsu hanya berusaha baik pada semuanya—karena ia adalah teman semua orang—itu bagai _motto_ hidup di mata Jaejoong.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi Junsu, tersenyum dan bersikap ramah. Jaejoong bisa tersenyum, dia bisa menceritakan lelucon-lelucon lucu (itu mudah) tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya di dalam sebuah lingkaran atau meja yang penuh dengan banyak orang, dia hanya, entahlah.

Canggung?

Jaejoong selalu merasa dia berbeda, sejak SMP ayahnya yang antagonis selalu menekankan itu padanya. Dia terlalu feminim untuk laki-laki, dia sangat 'androgini' dan ayahnya sangat membencinya sampai lari dari rumah dan tidak pernah kembali.

Dia juga memang merasakan itu pada orientasi seksualnya, misalnya saat Jung Yunho yang mengajaknya _hang out _bersama teman-temannya. Mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat, hanya sebatas teman sekelas dan kebetulan satu klub dalam kegiatan pecinta alam.

Anak lelaki itu menemukan sahabat Yunho yang bernama Yoochun sedikit atraktif, dan dia sadar kalau tidak seharusnya perasaan 'aneh' itu di sana. Seharusnya dia melihat 'keatraktifan' pada wanita sebagaimana adam dan hawa saling merasakannya. Bukan pada sesama _gender _sepertinya.

Mungkin, lama kelamaan para 'penguasa' menyadari juga kalau Jaejoong itu _gay_, sehingga mereka melampiaskan hinaan-hinaan kotor mereka ke arah Jaejoong. Saat anak itu masuk, beberapa dari mereka melemparkan kata _'faggot'_ dan 'kau terlalu _gay_' padanya. Tidak apa-apa, dia masih bisa menganggapnya angin lalu.

Tetapi, dia tidak tahu kalau Yunho juga akan ikut-ikutan. Jaejoong juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Yunho berada di meja tempat para 'penguasa' menaikan kakinya ke meja, bersidekap kelewat _bossy_ sambil meneriakinya si 'Jaejoong yang menjijikan..'

Lalu, kenapa mendengarnya Jaejoong tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja?

.

.

.

Di SMP Jaejoong dan Yunho lumayan berhubungan baik, mereka selalu bertegur sapa dan sempat keluar untuk jalan bersama sebagai teman. Meski tidak bisa dikatakan akrab, Jaejoong tahu orang yang dikenalnya itu dengan yang sekarang terasa berbeda.

Jaejoong berpamitan pada Junsu setelah kelas mereka berakhir dan berniat akan langsung pulang karena tidak tahan dengan suasana kelas yang beberapa hari ini mencekam sejak tahun ajaran baru dan Yunho yang akhirnya menjadi salah satu 'penguasa'.

Perjalanannya di koridor masih tenang sampai ada seseorang yang membalikan pundaknya lalu memberikan pukulan pada tulang pipi kirinya sampai dia terhuyung ke belakang dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang menakutkan, dia juga baru menyadari kalau Yunho tidak lagi mengenakan kacamatanya dan rambutnya tidak seklimis dulu, anak lelaki itu buru-buru menundukan wajahnya, takut kalau memandang Yunho dia akan menjadi marah pada Jaejoong dan memukulinya lagi.

"heh, wajahku ada di atas, _faggot_!" tapi Jaejoong tetap memandangi sepatunya. Kerutan-kerutan di wajah Yunho semakin mengeras, dia mendorong Jaejoong membentur salah satu loker lalu memukulinya tiada henti sampai darah mengucur dari sudut bibirnya, luka sobek di dahinya dan lebam biru di sekitar matanya.

"Yunho cukup!" itu Seunghyun. Jaejoong mendongak melihat si jangkung itu menarik tangan Yunho dan memberikan tatapan aneh.

Jaejoong kembali menunduk, mendengar derap sepatu Yunho dan teman-temannya berlalu dari sana. Beberapa orang masih berkumpul, dan dia tahu tatapan mata yang dingin itu tidak akan menolongnya, tak akan ada siapapun yang membantunya dalam situasi ini.

.

.

.

Rumahnya terasa begitu kelabu bagi Jaejoong. Dia mencoba berjalan ke atas pelan-pelan tanpa mengganggu ibunya yang mungkin baru pulang bekerja sehabis lembur sejak kemarin. Jaejoong bersyukur ibunya masih di sana dan tidak memutuskan untuk ikut membuangnya seperti sang ayah.

Namun, langkah Jaejoong berhenti ketika suara halus menyapanya dari arah dapur berlokasi. "Kau sudah pulang?" Jaejoong menoleh sambil tersenyum. Menyebabkan suara mangkuk berisi salad di tangan ibunya jatuh berserpihan ke lantai. Dia terkejut, wajah putranya begitu mengenaskan dengan luka biru dan darah.

Wanita itu membantu Jaejoong membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya, bertanya siapa yang bertanggung jawab menyebabkannya begini. Tetapi, Jaejoong tidak ingin memperpanjang atau membuat kekhawatiran ibunya menjadi suatu hal baru. Dia berbohong dan berkata dia jatuh dari tangga dan membentur ujung lantai yang tajam, meski ibunya tahu semua terasa aneh.

Jaejoong dibiarkan beristirahat di kamarnya seorang diri. Tidak mengerti kenapa hidupnya rumit?

Dia berjalan ke arah komputernya dan menyalakan sejenak, mengujungi beberapa blog terkenal dengan anak-anak yang selalu membicarakan soal liburan menyenangkan mereka atau hal-hal hebat lain.

Lelaki itu berpikir, apakah mereka pernah punya masalah seperti Yunho?

Apakah ada yang punya masalah lebih rumit dari dirinya? Karena dia sudah menanyakan itu hampir di semua postingan blognya, kenapa dia menderita dan yang lain selalu santai dengan kehidupan mereka?

Sayang pertanyaan itu hanya pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabannya.

Semuanya tetap berlanjut, dan rumah sakit menjadi rumah baru untuk Jaejoong. Minggu lalu dia datang dengan lengan yang patah, seminggu kemudian, sendi lututnya bergeser dari tempatnya, dan minggu ini gegar otak ringan sementara luka di kakinya kemarin belum sembuh sempurna.

Kadang, Jaejoong berusaha memahami bagaimana Yunho dan sikap orang-orang sejenis Yunho sebenarnya. Apa yang menguntungkan setelah mereka memukuli orang? Dimana letak keadilan yang bisa ia dapatkan dari bagiannya menjadi korban?

Dia tidak pernah mengerti. Kadang dia marah kepada mereka atas tindakan mereka, namun dia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang itu benar tentangnya, dia lemah karena tidak bisa melawan Yunho, padahal laki-laki itu harusnya bisa bertindak atau paling tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

Ibunya sampai berteriak pada Kim Jaejoong untuk mengatakan siapa yang telah melakukan pekerjaan itu padanya, namun Jaejoong bungkam. Dia bukan melindungi Yunho atau pun mereka, dia merasa ibunya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, dia merasa dia bisa melewatinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sambil berjalan dengan di bantu kruk, kaki Jaejoong yang memang belum sembuh benar berjalan memasuki kelas _homeroom_-nya. Dia membuka pintu perlahan, membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya.

"Senang kau bisa bergabung lagi dengan kelas Kim Jaejoong, maaf tapi bangku yang tersisa hanya satu karena kami berpikir kau akan absen lagi sampai akhir minggu ini.." kata gurunya.

Jaejoong merasa dirinya menggigil, apapun asal tidak duduk dengan Yunho. Kenapa teman Yunho tidak duduk saja dengannya lalu membuat tempat di samping Ok Taecyeon menjadi miliknya, dia bahkan tidak berhenti gemetar setelah duduk di bangkunya dan menggeser sejauh mungkin benda itu dari dekat Yunho.

Sesuatu—kertas diletakan oleh Yunho di depan buku cetak Jaejoong—dia berpikir Yunho akan melakukannya dengan kasar sambil memukulnya, namun tidak.

Dia membuka kertas itu, melihat isinya.

_Maafkan aku.._

Ada bersit kebencian yang meletup kemudian menyebar di hati Jaejoong. Setelah semua yang diperbuat Yunho, dua buah kata itu seolah mudah untuk dilakukan.

_Tidak apa_

Dan seharusnya dia tidak tersenyum lega! Seharusnya dia merasa bersalah padanya lalu membungkuk ke kakinya sambil meminta maaf. Jaejoong ingin memaki, ingin membuat Yunho tahu apa yang dia telah lakukan padanya.

Dari mejanya, Jaejoong bisa melihat senyuman aneh di mata teman-teman Yunho, dan Junsu yang kelihatan penasaran. Dia akan menjauhi Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho memaksa masuk ke kehidupan Jaejoong. Dia mengikuti Jaejoong, memuji Jaejoong, hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan. Dan memori lama mengenai Yunho yang baik kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Beban dipundak terasa hilang, langit seolah biru, dan tembok-tembok yang Jaejoong bangun perlahan mengikis, meski dia pernah berpikiran jahat untuk menceritakan kebenciannya selama ini kepada Yunho, membuatnya menyesal! Membaik bukan berarti Jaejoong menerima Yunho begitu saja.

Dia selalu ingin mencelupkan obat pencahar perut dosis tinggi ke mangkuk jajangmyeon milik lelaki besar itu dan membuatnya mati kehabisan cairan.

Dan lagi-lagi, semuanya hanya bayangan di kepalanya, karena perasaan lain lama-lama menggeser pergi kebencian itu.

Seperti sekarang, Yunho sudah berani datang ke rumah Jaejoong dan menonton film dengan berondong jagung di mangkuk besar bersama. Ibu Jaejoong lagi-lagi lembur, dia mengatakan tidak masalah karena akan ada teman yang menginap.

Awalnya mereka masih sibuk menatap _Chloe Moretz _yang menerbangkan semua bukunya dengan kekuatan aneh miliknyadi tivi, sampai Jaejoong merasakan ada yang menggenggam tangannya.

Tangan Yunho.

Entah sejak kapan mereka menyatukan bibir mereka, dan berlanjut melakukan 'itu'. Yunho tidak bisa berhenti bergumam maaf dan dia takut karena telah menyakiti Jaejoong begitu banyak, dari sana Jaejoong seolah bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri yang sama ketakutannya dengan Yunho.

Sambil tersenyum dia kembali mencium bibir Yunho dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seandainya.

Keesokan paginya tak ditemukannya lagi Yunho. Hawa dingin dari musim salju entah kenapa mendadak lebih dingin, membawa perasaan tak nyaman pada hati Jaejoong. Dia segera bergegas bersiap ke sekolah, setelah turun ke bawah menuju dapur, dia mendapati secarik kertas yang tersangkut diantara pintu kulkas dan magnet bergambar matahari yang di dapatnya dari kotak sereal sebagai hadiah.

_Terimakasih_

_J.Y_

Alis Jaejoong berkerut. Kemudian, dia segera menemukan jawabannya ketika sneakers hitamnya masuk ke lingkungan parkir sekolah, di sana Jung Yunho dan beberapa temannya mengobrol santai, namun yang menarik perhatian adalah mobil di belakang Yunho yang begitu mengkilap dan—

Semuanya menjadi dot-dot hitam yang saling menyambung membentuk satu spekulasi baru di kepala Jaejoong. Semua memori, hal-hal yang terjadi, Yunho memang sudah merencanakan ini sebagai lelucon yang menyakitkan buatnya.

Seunghyun dan beberapa teman Yunho yang lain melihat ke arah _handycam_ di tangan mereka dan mengerang. "Ya ampun, si Kim Jaejoong itu _hot_ juga di ranjang!"

Langit selalu menipunya, beban itu berkali-kali lipat datang memberatkan kembali pundaknya, dan secara mental Yunho menghentikan jalur pernapasan Jaejoong, mencekiknya dengan sadis.

Seolah merasakan suasana kelabu seseorang, Yunho menoleh, mendapati Jaejoong tak jauh darinya menantikan sebuah reaksi darinya.

Yang ada hanya sebuah tatapan datar Yunho, dan Jaejoong bisa melihat di sana gantungan gajah favoritnya yang sengaja dia berikan pada lelaki itu teronggok tak jauh dari kaki Yunho. Rupanya yang menyadari kehadirannya bukan hanya Yunho namun teman-temannya yang memberikan tatapan penuh arti.

Anak itu tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke kelasnya. Dia memutuskan pergi kemana saja, menghentikan perasaannya. Padahal Jaejoong berharap rasa benci yang dulu dimilikinya akan kembali meletup-letup sehingga dia mempunyai alasan untuk membunuh Yunho, tapi, horror bagi Jaejoong karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dia akan mencintai Yunho selamanya sebagai kontradiksi yang menyakitkan dan menakjubkan dalam hidupnya.

Melintasi jembatan, Jaejoong melihat sungai yang membeku di bawahnya terlihat mengundang. Rasanya dia tidak memiliki masa depan untuk besok. Ibunya terlalu malang memiliki anak sepertinya, dia seharusnya bisa hidup bahagia dengan sebuah keluarga yang menyenangkan tanpa harus bekerja dan mengkhawatirkan masa depan seseorang.

Jaejoong baru akan memanjat pagar pembatas jembatan itu, ketika seseorang menarik lengan bajunya.

Yunho dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah setelah berlari, tidak membuat Jaejoong bereaksi. "Jaejoong.."

"Jaejoong aku tahu aku brengsek, aku tahu ini cuma taruhan namun aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku akan bersamamu jika kau menginginkannya.." mata Yunho berkaca-kaca.

Namun, Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia harus lakukan, percaya atau tidak baginya Yunho suatu susunan sel yang rumit. Lebih rumit dari biologi dan fisiologis manusia lainnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Jaejoong memeluk Yunho, membiarkan Yunho bernapas lega untuk sesaat. Karena setelahnya, Jaejoong membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menghantam permukaan es sebelum masuk ke dalam air bersuhu minus tersebut. Bayangan dan teriakan Yunho dari sana kedengaran samar-samar, namun sosoknya hidup dan jelas dalam kepala Kim Jaejoong.

Dia akan selalu hidup di sudut sana, di masalalu mereka. Sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan mata. Membiarkan air es membekukan senyumannya untuk terakhir kali.

**END**

WAAAH! AKU BUAT FANFIC ORANG JADI ANCUUR *berlindung diketiak Changmin oppa* RnR please. Terimakasih untuk responnya di fanfic Hizuku yang sebelumnya, aku menulis cerita ini bukan untuk menjiplak yah, karena aku put credit ke penulis asli dan tidak mengaku itu buatanku pribadi, karena cerita ini bagus jadi aku pengen buat versi Yunjaenya ^^

Selain itu untuk In Silent dan Suddenly it's Magic aku tidak akan membuat sequelnya, karena menurutku cukup sampai disitu saja endingnya. *gantung diri* hehe nanti akan aku pikirkan lagi *deepbows*


End file.
